Living Hell 2 Fight for Plexus's right to Live
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: I can't find the archive for this story called Living Hell so I put it under Evil Genius because it's by the same author. In Living Hell these ships carry the fate of the human race and one comes alive called Plexus.This takes years after
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Life on Plexus

Earth was destroyed by the way we used up it's resources we sent a group of ships named after many various creatures.  
>If anyone still rembered their names we only remeber one ship name Plexus the ship we live on but we don't call it a ship anymore, because a definition of a ship would be a vessel created by senintle life to help it's creators reach there destinations. Plexus wasn't a ship anymore because it no longer served it's creators anymore for Plexus was free willed. Once there was a time where Plexus was still merely a ship but a emmision wave created by dark enegry which altered it but the ship did not merely change it took life. Slowly the walls changed color from white to pink and grew soft like inside a real living thing. The samplers which looked like fire alarms changed to where they looked like armless jellyfish. The Onboard Transport Vechiles or for short OTV which looked like a mini premature space shuttle grew blue and pulsing purply with and the railings changed into tentcles, The sliding door changed into a mouth and the seats turned into a tongue. When this happened someone probably freaked or panicked that made Plexus think we would be a threat and the samplers and the OTVs would attack and kill like a white blood cells. But a man named Arkwright saved all the suviviors by connecting himself into the bridge array and wiping the ships memory of it's passengers. he was just as old as the ship now but no one knew if he was still alive or aware of our presence. We thought the same or the samplers and the OTVs. We thought they couldn't see us but one boy touched it and it looked at him as if meeting him for the first time. Unlike all the others this one took intrest in him. Every time he walked by the OTV looked at him. Sometimes following him but other people thought it was creepy to have an OTV following you thinking it would eat you like they used to when the ship first changed. But this boy was used to this because he was one of many people who where still living on Plexus who did not find it strange that the ship was alive because they were probably born on the ship like this they didn't want to hear of the Golden Age of Plexus they wanted to hear "Is there a problem with Plexus?" or "Have we made contact with Plexus's artifical intellegence?" the didn't want to hear about the ship Plexus they wanted to hear about the living organism Plexus, they didn't care for their benefit but for Plexus.<br>But there were some who wanted Plexus back the way it used to be but our story takes place with the boy her sister and the OTV that took notice of the boys existence. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Survivors of Plexus

For 57 years people have lived inside Plexus like the bacteria in your own gut.  
>Luckily the food despencers were still working and they remained the the same because they wern't connected to the ship directly but they fed of the life source of Plexus like some updated I-pods of hand held gaming systems or TVs.<br>But down a walkway to a certaint room was a girl, a boy, and the OTV flollowing behind. The boy's name was Micheal he was dressed en regular clothes that people in the golden age wore. he had a love for the ship more than aaqnyone else did. Sometimes he would be missing from bed and you would find him sleeping with just boxers in the airvents or an old storage closet. The girl named Jessica his sister behind him was wearing a standard issue space suit but with the hemlet on and gloves on. She loved the Golden age more than Plexus the only times she took of the suit is when she ate, slept, or used the bathroom, which had also changed so she tried to do it standing up. The OTV noticed Micheal when he touched it and sometimes it understood what he needed and aided name was NK3 or Natural Killer cell 3. Jessica sighed and said "If the ship is alive how come we have to do this job?" Micheal gave her a serious look and said "Because Plexus's health is at stake and rests on this job." After going down another corner Jessica asked "Are you sure you know where your going?"  
>"Micheal scratched his head and said "Positive.I made a map for everyone right." After 15 minutes has gone by. Micheal said "We are mabe NK3 knows." he went over to NK3 and said "NK3 can you take us to the lungs?" Nk3 grabed Micheal put him in his mouth and pressed forward as if he were a real OTV but he also rembered what happened when he put jessica in his mouth. Which led her to walking behind the OTV tiring her feet while Micheal was riding inside NK3's mouth not tiring his own legs. When they arrived to the Bio lab or now they were lungs the sides on the lungs had a black like creature on it but it was also sucking away the oxygen in the ship. NK3 opened his mouth and Micheal walked out put on a helmet with an air filter and two gloves. He knew what was on the lungs,<br>a tumor. He then got out a cattle prod and stabbed the tumor and it came flying off. It went pasted Micheal and attacked Jessica. "HELP ME OH HELL!" NK3 was doing it's best to seperate the tumor from Jessica but if it were that easy it would have seperated the tumor got out a hand held flamethrower and shot the parasite dead. Jessic shouted you could have killed me!" Micheal smirked and said "You know just as well as anybody that the suits are fireproof."  
>Jessica said "Whatever can we just get out of here and get something to eat?" Micheal smiled and said "You read my mind sister."<p>

so these are the main characters boy is that girl gripy well intresting stuff next chapter Also Call of Duty Dead ops Flatine updated and League of Amazing Gentlmen ADVANCED new chapters please review

beam me up ZOOM! 


	3. Chapter 3 Found

Chapter 3 Found

It was a long day onboard Plexus but there was not much to do upon the new Plexus. Jessica was about to go to sleep on the beds that wern't attached for moving reasons so they stayed the same. Micheal was too active however he didn't plan to just walk in boxers this time he was going in clothes. He continued walking down a hallway with NK3 until they reached a big room known as the bridge and a bunch of people were gathered and a main speaker was there called Aron. he said "This is rumor control. Small hand held devices that are used to determine Plexus's health are now picking up somthing else." A listener asked "What kind of something else?" Aron spoke again "This something else appears to give off radio signals to over ships. Plexus used to give off these signals as well." Another listener spoke up "But don't the hand held scaners go small range?"  
>Aron paused and said "Yes this means that watever it is we will in encounter tonight or tomorrow. But we will not make a fus out of this unless it interfears with Plexus's way of life. This is rumor control...DISSMISSED!" Micheal and NK3 looked at each other and continued there walk. "NK3 I care for Plexus I hope nothing bad happens to her." Micheal had a love for Plexus more than any one else Micheal had no parents buty his neighbors help him grow into the young boy he is now but he has studied pregnacy and birth in a science class to help kids lift trouble away from Plexus. but to Micheal how he studied babies being developed in a womb of a female indiviual he really felt like Plexus's child and he was the one in the womb...Plexus's womb. A while later he went into NK3's mouth because his legs were tired and quickly fell asleep. But a hour later a thump rocked the ship Everyone who was asleep woke up, all who were working stoped, the samplers that sprayed the struts with Hydrolic acid were interupted, and the OTV's that ate the dead corpses paused. Jessica walked around till she found NK3 and Micheal. Then there right in the wall a ruptured appeared and a fluid was running out of the wall. Then it made a complete square and the patch of flesh was pulled out of the way. Jessiac and Micheal shielded their eyes as they saw the brightest light ever. They saw men in suits carring guns and electro-sticks. Jessica knew what these men were...civilized. "Oh thank God THANK YOU!" Jessica screamed at the top of her lungs.<br>One of them shot her in her leg and she passed out. "Jessica!" Micheal yelled. They shot Micheal too. Before he passed out he heard NK3 growling and he said "No NK3 don't do it."

So they get found by civilized people and they make that lunar moth that you see in that sleeping commerical visit Mike and Jess. Are you having trouble falling asleep?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Beam me up ZOOM! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Sorting out details

Jessica woke up in a room..."Wait a minute!" she said looking around.  
>She noticed the walls was not a pulsating pink but solid white. Jessica finally conculded that she wasn't aboard Plexus, confirming once and for all that she wasn't dreaming when those men shot her. "This is real!" she thought, a similar thought that was used when Plexus first started turning into a lifeforce. "Micheal!" she said looking around the room to come to conculsion that she was alone. "Finally this nightmare of a ship is over." she thought before saying "Hello! Can anybody hear me!" "Yes I can hear you." said a voice that came from the ceiling. "How did you get up in the ceiling?" she asked. "It's the new intercom system but I am here to ask the questions. Question one: What ship is that?" Jessica quickly replied "Plexus."<br>"Question two: What is Plexus's status?" "Alive. It has become a living organism." "Question 3: How did Plexus get this status?" "Status! Look I already told you it's alive that's not a status!" "Queszzzzcgh." the voice was cut off than a man walked in. "I'm sorry that automatic questioning system was used to interagate prisoners but you are not but I will tell you what ou need to know." Jessica asked "How did you find us?" "Well the day Plexus went missing someone was broadcasting information about an emmission wave," "The one the gave birth to Plexus's life force!" "Exactly, after are timer finished the countdown a few minutes later some footage was sent to us about pink stains on the wall confirming that Plexus was experiencing some sort of side effects to the wave.  
>But as you know visual alarms like that are blue not pink. Later we recived results from a man named Arkwright that this was an organic change. Where is he now?" Jessica closed her eyes and said "He's not dead if your wondering, he conected himself into a interface array which he learned to do in surgical theater and wiped the ships memory or CAIP (Core Artifical Intellagence Program) of it's crew so it wouldn't kill us. He also got the food despencers to work without our wristbands. If you want to see him he's still there in that little chair now a pink ice cream man." He shook his head and said "Oh Arkwright I'm so sorry we didn't have enough time to save you." Jessica then asked where Micheal was then Micheal woke on the ship seeing Nk3 looking down upon him. Then a boy reached down and grabbed Micheal's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Hey Micheal." said the voice and Micheal concluded that was one of Dygall's sons Danny. "W-What happened...ah man my head!" "They are keeping us inside Plexus due to quaratine issues, Jessica was taken in because of her suit. Dad is about to make a speech with Cheney. Dygall and Cheney were one of the suvivors that was present during the changes. But they were pretty old but saw the most disturbing things on Plexus.<br>"Attention please. Thank you, it seems that Plexus has encountered a "Golden Age" ship or station. We do not know how they will react to our arrival inside the station but after the quaratine procedures are over and we are allowed to exit Plexus they will want to examine the inside of Plexus but we'll set negoations for this examination of Plexus but we must set down a point line to what they can and cannot do." Cheney said. Dygall spoke up and said "Yes but if we truly are saved they will do something with Plexus afterwards so we must lead them to a better decesion about Plexus's fate. We have been informed that the quaratine will be finished in a few hours. We want to be on their good side so don't anger them. DISSMISSED!" Micheal, Danny, and NK3 walked into a hallway filled with people chatting about the speech. "Hey Mike," said Danny "Do you think it will be alright?" "Micheal frowned and said "If it involves leaving Plexus then there will alaways be a problem."

So they are brought up to speed on what will happen and Micheal isn't happy about it

PLEASE REVIEW VIEWERS

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Quaratine

Jessica walked down the hallway with her guide in golden age clothes and she was loving it, she no longer needed a space suit to the quaratine site. The ship Plexus just changed from white to solid red on the outside of Plexus. "So my friend Micheal is still inside because he wasn't wearing a suit?" "Yes you were wearing a suit which means you were the one with the least contamination. So you were allowed to leave the vessel and after a while they will too be granted perrmission to leave once the quaratine procedures are done." Jessica looked at her guide and said "How long will that take?" "From now just a few more minutes so be prepared."  
>Jessica saw men in suits putting on backpacks with weird nozles like flamethrowers.<br>"What are those?" Jessica's guide looked toward the direction where Jessica was and said "Those are sprayers, we put liquid's we need into the sprayers and we use them for the purpose in which this case is spraying liquid disinfectint on your friends for quaratine." Inside the ship the people were gathering up near the cut hole in Plexus into a plastic tube filled with armed guards and sprayers. As the people walked out of the dim Plexus into the light they were sprayed with the Germ killer. As people reached the end of the tube people one by one took off their suits jumping p and down giving each other highfives, the only ones that wern't doing that were Chene, Dygall, and Micheal.  
>A few gaurds approached Micheal but passed him to NK3 and said "Sorry but this is apart of Plexus and must remain inside till futher orders." Micheal regretful watched as they hauled NK3 back inside. A robot that looked human but had a gray translucent flesh only covering his face, feet, and hands and said "Attention please, Project Origin director will speak about the situation at hand so listen." Behind the screen was Jessica's guide and he mentioned for her to go into the crowd. He then appeared on screen and said "GOOOODDDD MORING VIETNAM!" The crowd started to laugh at his joke and then he continued "Sorry couldn't resist, *AHEM* well it appears the missing ship Plexus has been found. All we have wondered about Plexus has finally been answered,<br>we will give you shelter and full examination for disease. Also you are still granted full access untill we examine the inside of Plexus. You may call me Mr. Jones this is station ARK we have stopped searching for a planet with suitable conditions and now have studied long enough how to create planets like earth. Our gaurds will escort you to your right rooms. Thank you." After the speech Jessica and Micheal were directed to their rooms and quickly got in bed. "When will they check out Plexus Jess?" Micheal looked at Jessica and noticed she was sleeping because she wasn't wearing any suit. Micheal pulled the covers over his head and thought about NK3 onboard Plexus lonely. While on Plexus NK3 whimpered to the thought of his best friend.

So the people from Plexus are realsed and they listen to the big man on the tv

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Remote Interface

Micheal walked along the streets till he saw an elecontronics store. Micheal looked around to see so much techonolgy it didn't look like a store. "Hello welcome to Charlie's electronics store. How may I help you?" Micheal smiled and shook his head and said "Just looking." He then went over to the back wall to see a humanoid robot lying there,  
>he saw, updated ipods, some laptops, and digital watchs. One alise caught his attention. He saw techonolgy for space travel and saw a row of display cases. With small models inside. He could tell these were model ships and then he saw Plexus's ship model. "I see your taking an intrest in the ship models." Micheal turned to see Charlie behind him and said "Yeah I came from the Plexus ship. She is a fully alive being. Yet I wish I could comminuate with her." Charlie dragged Micheal to another section of the aisle and said "Well this is for you then." he showed Micheal these plastic display cases with what it looked like a dagger like prymaid with a bomb head, and behind that was a small box with an attennae. "What is it?" Micheal asked. "That my friend is a remote interface. This baby unlike the earlier models which were inmobile you can walk around while comunicating with a ships CAIP." Micheal snapped into attention and asked "You mean communicate with the ship itself?" "Yes but no one really uses them anymore you can have one for free." "Really this is great! Thank you!" Micheal Ran to his room excited that soon he would talk to Plexus. Jessica sat at the table with Derak right next to a holographic window that made it look like night but also made it feel like night. "Well I am a person born into education and that got me this job." Derak said. "Well that is intresting but all these yeas inside Plexus I thought I would never find anyone like you." He asked "What was the inside of Plexus like?" "Like being inside a person's mouth."<br>He shurddered and said "Must have been disgusting!" "No I was just really scared that was all." Derak took a roll of spaghetti and ate it. "Well I would have hated it." Jessica says "Well whenever someone complains about Plexus he say's "Beggers can't be chosers, would you rather have cold airless space, or warm motherly Plexus?" he say's that every time." Derak smirked "Well he must love Plexus." "Yeah sometimes he sleeps naked in the airducts." After dinner they were about to leave when Derak said "Jessica come here a minute." once she came back he pulled her in to a tight kiss and said "See you tomorrow night baby."

So Jessica has a boyfriend and we are soon going to play a game show "WHAT SHIPS THINK ABOUT!"

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up!

ZOOM! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Plexus's examination

After that day Plexus was ready to be examined and Micheal had set down the line rules for Plexus. The got their suits, their scanners, and their test sample cases. Then they went into the newly attached airlock that they put on Plexus for covering their hole. Micheal also wore a suit but stayed by the front door to make sure they were doing as said.  
>One the front of the crowd entered Plexus, NK3 was there but he uttered a low growl and other OTV's behind it followed it in the same pace and sound. "It's okay they arn't going to hurt Plexus, I wouldn't allow it." Micheal said as he went up to NK3 and patted him. NK3 stopped growling but kept his distance. "Excuse me Micheal." Micheal turned around to see a guard "We need you to kindly leave for saftey purposes." Micheal nodded and then left Plexus. He wnt into the airlock as the inner door closed a white spray appeared and Micheal took off his suit, then the outer airlock door opened and Micheal left. Micheal soon saw Jessica looking through a display window to a TV. "Jessica they are examing Plexus!" Jessica said "Not now I'm watching a laser tag extreme game." Micheal looked up to see this game she was talking about. On the screen showed many points in a large maze with futuristic guns that shot beams of light, Micheal had heard of laser tag before but never like this. It was the next generation, people had cloaking devices as well as gernades and laser kinves or tomahawks. "Wow that is awsome." Micheal said to himself "I may want to try that.<p>

But listen to me they are examining Plexus."

"Uh huh."

"Don't you care for her health?"

"Uh huh."

"You arn't listening to me are you?"

"Yes. I have a date tonight."

"Who?"

"This dreamy guy I met at my job."

"I wouldn't become to attached."

"Why?"

Micheal thought for a moment and then he figured out he didn't trust Mr. Jones men to live up to the ground rules, he thought it was silly to bleieve that he would betray him in such a way.

"Nothing."

"Uh Huh."

Later that night Micheal had signed himself up for this Lazer tag Extreme, after that Micheal wanted to get some sleep for the day he would meet Plexus. Before he went to bed he started examinning the interface and said "I can't wait to meet you." and then went to bed.

Jessica had just made to the food court in the mall area of station ARK. Derak arrived and said "Hello Jessica sweet. Guess what I now have a job on working on terraforming on the ice planet below." Jessica smiled and said "Ice planet?" "Antarticis a planet as cold as the contient we have established an atmosphere now all we need are suitable tempreatures. We are currently have a few huts down there for camping." Jessica drank her coke and asid "Wow what do they do?" Derak shrugged and said "Probably what people on earth used to do in Antartica."  
>Jessica asked "How many planets will we colonize?" as many as we need to reproduce." Derak's watch beeped and he tapped it. Then little electronic arms came out and made a huge screen with Mr. Jones on it. "Mr Andrew." Derak got in attention "Yes sir?" "We need you on Antarticis now."<br>The screen folded back into his watch. "So sorry Jessica but I have to go." he give Jessica a kiss then leaves. A few hours in the morning later a few men already wet inside Plexus after another man. "Where is he?" said one man. "He made it earlier than us." said the second. As they went down the hallway they saw a few samplers, some RALS (Remote Acess Laundry Units), and a stomach turning corpse.  
>The second man vomited and the first came up to the corpse and said "It's him, Xaiver. We need to report this." The second man looked at the corpse and saw it was parital dissolved but his eyes were gone from it's sockets. "What could have done this?" the second man asked. "A sampler." the first replied. They looked around to see the samplers and suddleny lost the feeling it was safe and went to Mr. Jones.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW man gets killed Jess gets kissed Micheal gets nothing

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Plexus first contact

Micheal woke up and was super excited that he could go back to Plexus and install he nureal interface with Plexus and himself. But when he got to a corner he stopped when he heard rumor control.

"It hs been rumored that Plexus has gone rogue and has started to kill humans now. They came to me and asked me to go inside Plexus, I did not want to blieve it but then I saw the body, then I went onto the bridge and saw Arkwright's body horribly muliated, it is a possibility that since Arkwright is dead that the ship has rembered it's impuritys and is trying to elimate us."

Michealcould not blieve what he was hearing but he needed proof. He entered Plexus in the docking bay. He went inside glad to be back amongst his real home. He then saw NK3. He ran up to the Otv and gave him a big hug. "I missed you NK3, people say Plexus has killed people, looking at it this way since you haven't killed me this isn't true. But I have something called a remote interface so soon I will find out. Micheal made his way to the secret room that only he knew about. But then he passed the bridge but his urge to see the body got the best of him then he entered the room to see Arkright completely ripped in half. "That body contained Arkwrights life so I guess he's dead." Then Micheal left the bridge and opened a panel in the floor and started to climb down into a small space. A voice distorted said "Welcome captin or maintence, this is the power core and CAIP centeral. Micheal looked at the heart that looked like a disc but had a heart monitor on it, the only reason it still looked golden aged was for protection reasons. Below that was a box that too was also golden aged with small circles. Micheal took one of the interface control boxes and attached it to the hole,  
>he took the other remote which looked like a war head with a pyramaid knife and did as the instrunctions told and stabbed himself in the back of the neck, there was a bright flash and a huge scream and Micheal fell into a deep sleep. Jessica was in the pipes again with her welder mask and was welding some kind of "NO ENTRY POINT" sign. Jessica was finally finished and could returned home but Micheal was nowhere to be seen, Jessica also wondered what that no entry sign was for. She stopped wondwering then went to sleep.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 From Hell to Heaven

AUTHORS NOTES TO REVIEW QUESTION: Demonta 1-04 I do say this is not evil genius but this came from another book which I can not find the archieve for but the author who created "Evil Genius" also wrote "Living Hell" both were made by Cathrine Jinks the author. So I put it under Evil Genius because of the same authors. Cathrine Jinks books, or "Living Hell" you can GOOGLE it if you want. Now on with the chapter and please review to rate or ask questions.

Micheal woke up with a large pain in his neck and head. He then looked over and saw a girl lying on the ground, she was about Micheals age wearing a type of Golden age uniform also asleep. "Whats she doing here?" Micheal thought "Only I know this place." Micheal reached out a hand and touched her face "She's cute." he pulled back her black hair then her eyes opened up and she screamed. She crawled to the other side of the room and shrivled in the corner. "Hey hey hey. I'm not gonna hurt you." He then slowly walked over to the girl "Who are you?" she remained slient but stayed in her crouching position. "Are you alright?" Micheal asked. She still remained slient but once he was 13 inches close she made a run for the panel but Micheal managed to wrap his arms around her and hold her to the ground, she was using all her strength to struggle out of his hold but stopped when he said "SHHHHhhhhhh." she then calmed down and Micheal asked "What is your name?" She turned around to him and she had pink eyes and said "My names Plexus." Micheal fell back in suprise and said "Well it's just a conicdence that this ship we are on."

"Well I am the ship if you must know."

"Really then how are you...the remote interface."

"What?"

"The interface, your not actually here, your just making me see your CAIP, you just appear like a human."

"Whatever wheres Arkwright?"

"Arkwright?"

"Yeah he taught me about myself and you people but now he's dissappeared, where is he?"

"Acording to the others they said you reveted back to your old self and mremoved him from your system at least now we know that's not true."

"What No. Arkwright is like my father or a teacher."

"Well my name is Micheal."

"Micheal?"

"Yes Micheal and I am not Arkwright but I think he's dead so I will guide you."

PLEASE REVIEW FOR RATINGS AND QUESTIONS.

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Warning

Jessica was on her comm trying to reach Micheal for the 16th time.  
>then her comm buzzed "Jessica I would like to talk to you in person in my office." Jessica took an OTV to Mr. Jones's office. when she entered he was looking at a report.<p>

"Hello Jessica take a seat."

"Why was I called up here sir?"

"Tell me do you know what a Plexus is."

"It is a network of nerves that direct senses such as sight, touch, tast, and smell."

"Right we named Plexus that because it was one of the most progressive ships in it's fleet, we name each ship after each important body part that does a part we can't live without, for example the sister ships Cerebrum and Cellebrum, one controls movement and one controls thoughts and memories."

"Yeah so?"

"Well Plexus has gone rogue and has started killing people."

"What?"

"I know it's hard to believe but in the report it says a man was half dissolved in the hallway,  
>and your shipmate that connected into an inerface array was dismembered from the ship. I for one think it's lucky that we found you before this all started."<p>

"It's impossible! How could this just happen?"

"Mabe it's that OTV that follows your brother around."

"Your right, but it seems so friendly."

"That doesn't mean you can't trust it."

"How will we find Micheal?"

"We will track his comms and find him inside Plexus. We will send search teams inside Plexus and try to find him. Afterwards we will let Plexus go free."

"Really? We will just let it go free after all that time?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, it's just that I have known it so well and now we have to let it go."

"Yes it is sad, Plexus was one of the prototypes."

Jessica stood up and walked out of the office and entered an OTV. "Micheal better get out of there before he gets killed."

Micheal was walking inside one of Plexus's man streets with NK3, and the Plexus minature was walking with them. "So what happened to Arkwright?"  
>Plexus asked. Micheal said "The P emmision wave suvivors thought you had a hand in someones death, that includes Arkwright, but now seeing you I think it was more homicide than accidental." Plexus looked at him and asked "Who would do this then?" Micheal sratched his blond chin and said "I don't know but I will find out. First off we need to see Arkwright's body."<p>

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################## 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Investigating

Micheal and mental Plexus were crawling into a small air vent. "Micheal, are you sure we are getting into the morgue through here?"  
>Micheal scratched his blond hair and said "I can't tell anything on this map. It's hopeless."<br>Then out of no where Jessica popped from the holes above and yelled Micheal! Your out! I'll have to tell Mr. jones about this."  
>jessica was about to call him when Micheal grabbed her arm and said "Plexus didn't kill them." Jessica had a confused look on her face and asked "How do you know?" Micheal pointed to the back of his neck and said "Remote interface with the ship." she looked and screamed. Micheal took out a mirror and saw the remote interface was now pulsating like a heart. Micheal eyes widened and said "Intesting." Jessica shriked "Intresting! Intresting! That ship screwed your brain up!" Jessica as about to call Mr. Jones but Micheal said "Shut the hell up and listen!" Jessica was now slient. "Well jessica the remote interface I bought at the electroniscs shop is that thing I have on my neck, I saw Plexus she acts like she misses Arkwright and I believed that someone murdered the men." Jessica raised one eyebrow and said "That's it! That's the only excuse you have! Forget this I'm calling him!" she almost pressed the call button but Micheal begged "Please, please," Jessica's finger was touching the button "please." then she put it back in her pocket and said "They will find you anyway." then she makes her way out of the tunnel lines into the hallway. "Yeah right Plexus is innocent." she took out her comm and Micheal's plea echoed in her mind. Guiltily she put it back in he pocket and spotted Derak at the stargazing center. A bunch of people ere complaining loudly about defective telescopes. "Jessica! over here!" Derak called and Jessica came over. "What do you think it is?" Jessica peered through the telescope and saw only snow like the kind on TV. "What is that?" Jessica thought. Derak said "Damn thing is broken forget about it." Jessica looked at him and asked "Did you check the wiring?" Derak nodded "Then it's probably more likly that something out in space is causing this distortion, i'll get cheney to anilzy it." Derak looked at her "Cheney?" "He's an old man from Plexus who studied outer space objects. If anyone knows what this is, it's him."<p>

Micheal continued down the air shaft to he was right on top of the morgue. He jumped down on to the floor and turned on the lights. There he saw Arkwright's distorted new age body. His neck was slit and his chest was stabbed many times. Micheal looked over to Plexus and asked "Can any of your antibodies do that?" she shook her head and Micheal examined the cut in his neck, then looked around the room but stopped at something that made his eyes widened.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Truth

Michael approached a sanitation sprayer that had a label: WARNING CONTENTS DANGEROUS PLEASE SUIT UP BEFORE USE! Michael then put on the sprayer and shot out some of the liquid on the ceiling. It made a soft hissing and began to dissolve showing soft insulation and wires. "Oh my God! Plexus IS innocent!" Michael turned to the mental Plexus and said "You're innocent!" she said "I am? Is that Arkwright?" He nodded and she began to cry. Michael came to her and hugged her tightly "It's okay, how was Arkwright important to you?" she looked at Michael with tears in her eye "He told me how not to be afraid of darkness, he help me from overreacting. He was my parent, and I love him like one." Michael looked at her and said "Let's go before someone comes to see the hole." Plexus nodded and we went back into the air vent while taking the sprayer with me.

Jessica walked into Cheney's new office which had many beakers, monitors, 2 food dispensers, and a telescope. Cheney was examining the telescope now, he was checking the wiring when Jessica came in. "Jessie! How are you?" he said not looking up from his wiring. "Pretty good, you?" he groaned as he shut the maintenance box under the telescope "Not so well, this damn telescope is not reading right." Jessica crouched by the telescope and replied "That's why I'm here, your problem is all the telescopes aren't working. I'm starting to believe that your problem is outside in space." Cheney scratched his newly shaved chin "I haven't tried that yet, I'll see what I can do." He then typed a few keys on his computer while Jessica got some warm chocolate. She sipped carefully. "Oh my God." Jessica looked at Cheney who was reading the results. "What is it?" Cheney looked at her with a wide awake look he had when he was a boy. "It's the Plexus emission wave." Jessica dropped her warm chocolate which the cup broke into many pieces on the floor, the chocolate seeped under Jessica's feet and she saw herself on Plexus again. She then made a long scream.

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Left time

As Jessica ran through the ship she looked back to see OTVs chasing her, trying to eat her. Then hands grabbed her and held her tight. She saw Cheney behind her trying to calm her. "Jessica stop it! We have time, we need to get off of here fast, Plexus was a ship this is a ship station who knows what will happen?" Jessica couldn't stop panting, she was going insane. "I need to tell Mr. Jones , get everyone together on another ship, we might be able to dodge this one. I also need Michael out of Plexus now!" Jessica then snapped back to reality "Michael! He's out of Plexus, he connected into CAIP with a remote interface in the back of his neck and claims that Plexus is innocent, he went to the morgue in hopes of finding Arkwright's body."

Cheney told Jessica "You find him as fast as you can you do you hear me?" Jessica nodded. Then Cheney looked around before giving Jessica 3 things. A pistol, a backpack, and a watch. "The watch will countdown to the time the wave arrives, when the watch ends take out the most familiar thing in that backpack, use the pistol when need be, there is more ammo inside the backpack. Go!" As Jessica ran she checked her watch which read: EVENT OCCURANCE IN T-MINUS 13 MINUTES.

Michael got out of the air vent with the sprayer on his back concealed with a large blanket. He then looked at Plexus walking beside him. "Hey Plexus, I know how you feel about Arkwright, but when you 2 first meet, we thought he was dead too." Plexus looked at Michael, she looked to be about 14 while Michael was 17. Jessica was 17 as well, most times she made fun of Michael for being born last. "Plexus what was it like when you were born?" she looked at Michael and replied "Curious and afraid, then Arkwright came and answered those question, he told me not to be afraid to learn. Then just like that he was gone. He left me. I felt lonely and scared." Michael patted her back in pity. Then Jessica came running to him "Michael! Cheney sa-" Michael interrupted " Plexus is innocent look!" he took off the cloak and sprayed the wall and is dissolved "See the man they found they killed, not the samplers the men!" the Jessica yelled at him "No time Michael! A plexus emission wave is coming here and is going to turn this place worse than it did Plexus!" Jessica looked at her watch as the clock hit 0.

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Event Time

Just the same as Plexus, no vibrations, no lights flickering, nothing. However a radio stopped and static came over the airwaves. "Michael we have to leave." Michael nodded in understanding. Then Jessica opened her back pack and looked for the most familiar thing to her. It wasn't hard for the most familiar thing to her was a quarantine space suit, the one she wore all the time in Plexus. "Cheney you know me too well." She said as she slipped into the suit. She then cocked her pistol and held it tight. Michael put on some finger less gloves he used while inside Plexus. As they walked Michael was the first to spot it, a pink flush on the wall with some liquid on it. Jessica touched the pink flush, it was hard…for now. "We have to go Jessica, quickly!" then something came on the TV but it was slightly distorted. "We have been having problems citizens, it seems that we are having a problem aboard the station, it appears that pink flushes are appearing on station ARK. It was reported in the café live right now." Then it showed a woman screaming and pointing at a pink flush on the ceiling that was dripping over her. "Yes as you see here the pink spots which have been noted in many journals aboard Plexus these were first signs of the changing into a fully grown living organism. It had developed and transformed anything connected to the CAIP. There is only one thing to blame, Plexus. After it had become aware of the humans living inside it, it began to slaughter them. Ladies and Gentlemen please be alert, stay in your homes, keep any weapon close but no explosives. Please do not pan-" then the TV went dead. The monitor started to go cloudy. "Let's go." Jessica said as she pressed a panel which made the door open, however they did not simply slide apart anymore. They peeled back like a heart valve. Past that door was the mall center. It was like a ghost town, Michael walked into the mall and aimed his sprayer around. Jessica looked over the rail to the many levels below and saw a group of people talking. Then as Michael gasped as he passed a corner. A huge pink flush almost taking over the whole wall, and in front of the wall was a dead corpse. The corpse looked like it had been shot many times that tore apart by an animal. Then something moved in the electronics store. Michael saw it was Charlie's electronics store. "Charlie?" Michael whispered, but no Charlie came out of the darkness of his shop. Jessica turned on a light on her suit and pistol. Michael turned on a red targeting laser on her sprayer and mover it around the shop trying to see where the noise was coming from. As Michael approached the desk he saw a bottle roll out from under it. "Charlie?" Then a scream occurred and Charlie jumped out from under the desk holding a pistol. "Stay away from me!" Charlie yelled in fear. "Charlie it's me!" Charlie then lowered his pistol "Michael?" Michael nodded "Yes, it's me." Charlie then ran over to Michael and hugged him tightly, his eyes were blood shot from anticipation. "It killed him!" Jessica asked "What are you talking about?" He pointed outside where the corpse lay, the pink flush now took up the entire wall "The security drones came to him to tell him to leave but then the began to shoot him, and eat him. They were tearing him apart!" Jessica shuddered at the word eat, it made her think of the OTVs coming to digest her. Then her com began to buzz. It was Derak. Jessica opened the com and static was the only thing Jessica heard. Then she could make out a little of Derak's voice "Jessizzzccrh…arzzzcccrh…" Jessica yelled over it trying to get a clear message. "Derak can you hear me?" then the static cleared up "Jessica! Where are you?" Jessica replied "In Charlie's electronics shop." Static began to slowly take over the com again "Jessica, were in the café ha you sezzzzzccccrrrrhhhh" Jessica firmly replied "Derak?" Derak replied again "The samplerszzzzrrrrcccchhhh they're moving!" Jessica gasped, it was Plexus all over again. "Derak! Do you see and (Remote Access Laundry units) RALs?" It took a moment before he responded "No, I don'tzzzzccccrrrrhhhhh. What's going on?" Jessica sighed before explaining "Station ARK is coming alive like Plexus, don't let the RALs shoot and scent pellets at you. If you do get hit the samplers will shoot acid at you. We are coming in your direction, I repeat we are coming in your direction!"

Static was the only thing coming out from the com. "Damn it." Jessica said as she turned it off. She then looked at Michael who seemed to be talking to the mental Plexus, and Charlie just staring. "Alright let's go."

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Contamination

As Jessica left the store she noticed the people below were gone. She wondered why until she saw what looked to be the corpse of a man that had dissolved slowly. "Charlie are you coming?" Charlie nodded slowly cocking his pistol. "Good, lets move." Jessica stomped on the door panel in front of a door on the floor and it slid opened, but it looked like they tried to stay shut. As they pulled apart they saw a sticky glue like liquid that looked like it was trying to keep the door shut. As they walked down the hall more pink flushes appeared along the ceiling, the floor, and of course, the walls. Then a male voice came over the intercom system. "YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE. STATION ARK READING HIGHLY CROSSIVE SUBSTANCES ON MANY LEVELS THAT MAY DESTROY THE HULL. DEATH COUNT RISING. ABANDON SHIP." The words abandon ship echoed in Michael's mind. He looked to Plexus that only he could see. "Maybe station ARK is just as scared of us as Plexus was." Plexus looked at Michael and asked "Will we survive?" Michael also learned he could talk to Plexus with thought "You will survive, you are a image of Plexus living in my thoughts while the real you is in the hangar. We are actually the number one known threat here." Plexus had a worried look on her face "Michael , you are like Arkwright's replacement, I don't want you to die." Michael smirked at her "At least you will be alive. Then a door opened and Charlie ran, Jessica aimed her pistol as Michael went after Charlie. Then out of the door came 2 normal human guards "Look a suited person," one said ", not contaminated!" Jessica asked "What do you mean contaminated? Then Michael came back "I couldn't catch up with him, he's on his own." Then one guard yelled "A contaminated!" then they both aimed their weapons and began to shoot but Michael hid behind a corner. "Let's get him." One said but Jessica pushed him down. The mask he was wearing came off and he looked very scared "No, I've been contaminated!" he looked at the other guard and held his arms in protection of himself "Don't shoot me!" however Jessica fired the pistol into the eye of the masked guard. As Jessica picked the guards rifle she aimed it at the one on the ground. "Who are you?" she asked in a stern voice. He whimpered up "John." Jessica asked "What's this about contamination?" when he answered Michael came from around the corner "Mr. Jones says the virus that turned the ship alive is contagious, so we had specific orders to kill anyone without proper suits on." Michael walked up to John and looked him in the eye "Sorry to break it to you but Mr. Jones, the one who gave you the orders, is a lying rat bastard. There is no contamination, and there will never will be." John stood up and took his rifle "You mean-" "It means you are killing innocent people for no reason." Michael answered. John then lost his fear and asked "So what are we going to do?" Jessica told him "We are going to try to find my boyfriend Derak and hopefully get to Plexus, back to square one." "We are also looking for Mr. Jones, the man who framed Plexus for the deaths of Arkwright, and the man in that tunnel." John then asked surprised "Plexus, didn't do that?" Michael nodded and then heard a small rustling coming from down the hallway. Michael, Jessica, and John hid behind the corner lightly peeking from its side. Then Jessica was about to throw up to this. A humanoid figure walked oddly down the hall to the dead corpse of the guard. When it got close Jessica could study it's features, it had purply skin with blue veins on the outside of it's body, it's eyes seemed to be golden with a hint of bloodshot, it had sharp teeth with a gray tongue constantly licking them, and it was holding a pistol. It stopped immediately in front of the corpse and crouched down. It looked down at it's chest and took the ammo from his pistol. It then bared it's teeth and began to rip into the guards stomach. Jessica wanted to throw up but she knew it would spot them if she did. John whispered "Mr. Jones said that this is what happened to infected." Then it stopped eating and turned our direction, Jessica and Michael never knew what made it turn our direction but it did. It growled showing it's bloodstained teeth and raised the pistol. However John took his pistol and shot the other pistol and broke it. The thing growled as it ran towards them. *BOOM* John shot it in the head and it fell to his feet. "Suck on that." He said as he began to walk away. But he heard the growl again. He turned to see the bullet hole in the thing's head, a clear yellow blood flowed out of it slowly but the creature was still standing as if it never existed. It howled as it charged at him. John took aim and shot it what 2, 3 times in the head and it was still charging. But then Michael ended it. He shot it with the sprayer and it began to cry in pain. It's flesh started to sizzle and bubble as it began to disappear. "Nitric acid." John observed. Then it gave a huge howl as it's chest was opened, it only had a heart and a stomach. But the acid stopped and it made a gurgling sound as the yellow blood dripped from it's lips as it started to charge again. "Michael spray it!" Michael tried to spray it but the sprayer seemed to be jammed. Then Jessica took a pistol and shot it's heart. It made an unholy cry as it fell and yellow blood flowed onto the street. Then Jessica noticed the street had changed, it had become sticky and soft. Not only that, it yielded like sponge. She began to pant, even her suit comforted her. At least she was safe on Plexus, there was more fear here. "We have to move." Jessica said finally before leaving the others. As she walked ahead they looked at each other and followed.

Beam me up

ZOOM!


End file.
